


I'm here for you.

by MadamKREMsin



Series: Qrow X Reader [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Comfort, Conversations, Couch Cuddles, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Flirting, Fluff, Gen, Hugs, I wish I was better at tags oof, Kissing, Love, Movie Night, Nicknames, One Shot, Pet Names, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Reader-Insert, Short & Sweet, Sleep, Sleeping Together, Sweet, he's a sweetie, i'll write more later, its not as bad as you're thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 06:12:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16550450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamKREMsin/pseuds/MadamKREMsin
Summary: Qrow and you are bored with movie night when he makes you an offer. It doesn't quite go that way, but that's okay.TW: MENTIONS OF PAST SEXUAL ABUSE~Krem





	I'm here for you.

**Author's Note:**

> TW: MENTIONS OF PAST SEXUAL ABUSE
> 
> ~Krem

"If you're that bored, d'you wanna have sex?"  
The question came out of nowhere. Your head nearly broke off your shoulders with how fast you whipped your head to look at Qrow.  
"WHAT?!" was all that came out. He shrugged,  
"If you're that against the idea, I won't press you." He looked away, now focusing on the movie you two had originally planned to watch. It was really boring though.  
"N-No! I... I mean, I'm not entirely against it, but why all of the sudden?" You asked. This earned another shrug from him,  
"We're both hot and bored." He said it casually, as if it was nothing. You nearly choked on your breath.  
"We're- I'm- what? I'm hot?"  
"What, you didn't think I found you attractive AT ALL? Come on, [y/n]! We've been dating for months now! Of course I find you fucking attractive. I'd be blind if I didn't. Hm, then again, I bet your voice can also be really-" You cut him off before his smirk could get any bigger,  
"I get it! I guess I just don't... think I'm all that?" you muttered. At those words, Qrow turned his entire body to face you, taking your chin in his hand lazily. He locked eyes with yours,  
"Honey, you're beautiful as hell. Sexy, too. Plus you put up with a guy like me. I'd say that's the full package." He smiled. You giggled in return,  
"I'm not putting up with you! I really do... lo..like you!" Crap you almost let it slip. You'd never said the word around him. You were always too embarrassed. Then, he squished your cheeks.  
"What was that? I think you made a real-life typo there hun."  
Damn him.  
"...No, I didn't. Can yew stowp sqwuishing my cheeks?" You could barely talk properly with him playing with your face. He chuckled,  
"Alright, alright, fine." He settled back in his original position, only this time he had his arm around you, "My original offer still stands though."  
"Uh... I... I would, but..." To this hesitation, Qrow raised an eyebrow,  
"Somethin' wrong? I mean, I get it if you're not ready. You don't have to push yourself."  
"That's not it. There's just stuff I haven't told you." You bit your lip.  
"Oh? Even the sweet [y/n] has secrets?" the bastard grinned. You kept your pout.  
"It's serious, Qrow." At those words, his grin faded into a pout like yours. He sighed,  
"Wanna talk about it, angel?" He asked. He never could decide on just using one petname for you. Though, angel was the most endearing to you. You knew if he called you angel, he was ready to comfort you through anything.  
"Just... listen. I had a boyfriend before you, but... it wasn't exactly... a healthy relationship. To put it in perspective, he treated my friends better than me. He would guilt me into paying for things, never complimented me, and he... he.." You trailed off. Qrow gave a slow, gentle nod that told you that it was okay to take your time. You took a deep breath.  
"He tried to rape me. He didn't, thankfully, but... I still get stressed sometimes because of it. You know how sometimes I suddenly stop cuddling? It's... because of that. I remember him on top of me, trying to pressure me into sex for hours. No matter how I tried to change the subject, he just... he wouldn't leave me alone. I couldn't even say stop, he wouldn't stop kissing me. I ended up shoving him off me and threatening him if he didn't stop. We broke up after that."  
"I'm... sorry. I didn't know."  
"It's okay. I just wanted to let you know. If I... if I start to get flashbacks, and I need to stop... it's not because of you."  
"Don't worry. I'm not going to pull shit like him. If you ever, EVER - feel uncomfortable during anything we do - even just holding hands, let me know. I'll give you space or comfort you however you need."  
Tears welled up in your eyes. People often called Qrow just a drunk, and while it was true that he drank a lot, he had so much more to him than that. He was so kind and honest - you knew he could never do anything to hurt you if he tried. Of course, there was the occasional bad luck, but Qrow would protect you no matter what happened. Whether it was running into bad guys at night or losing the TV remote, Qrow was always there for you. He understood and never asked anything of you. You noticed Qrow's eyes widen, and he very gently pulled you close.  
"Shh, it's okay, angel. I'm here." He whispered. Fuck, were you crying? You were fucking crying. You couldn't stop now, you just embraced him as you buried your head in his shoulder. All your anxiety melted. Qrow's arms felt so secure. Nothing could hurt you when he held you so closely. You were protected by him, curled up in his embrace on your couch. You don't know how it happened, but eventually he was laying on his back on the couch, and you were laying on his chest. Maybe you could take him up on his offer... but it was going to be another time. For now, you were content with the love swelling in your heart as you snuggled up to him. You could hear his heartbeat against your ear. You felt his chest rise and fall. He was even petting your hair. There was no way you could stay awake. Qrow fell asleep as well. He could never put it into words, but he loved you as much as you loved him. He was overjoyed to have you in his life, and he never wanted to let you go.

**Author's Note:**

> I HAVE TRAUMA AND THIS IS A HEALTHY OUTLET LMAO  
> This was gonna be a fic where it just skips to smut can you believe that hahahhh dw I'll post smut later  
> ~Krem


End file.
